book of dragons
by Toothless and hiccup
Summary: If you love dragons, you will love this.
1. intro

In this book are dragons, no not your amazing awesome fire breathing fly puppies are dangerous creatures that if you ever came across one theses here are the stats, the facts, and how to deal with get started, there are seven the dragons in this class are intelligent, fast, and skilled we have the night fury and the the dragons in this class are smart, great finders, and tuff we have the baby nadder, and the rumble horn, and the deadly the dragons in this class are dangerous, fast, and usual we have the stormcutter, the speed stinger, and the the dragons in this class are big, and bad, and angry we have the baby gronckle, the hotburple, and the gronckle, the screaming death, and the whispering the dragons in this class are water breathing giants we have the bewilder beast, the scauldron, the sea shocker, and the thunder the dragons in this class are fast, sneaky, and mysterous we have the baby zippleback, the hideous zippleback, the changewing, the flightmare, the smothering smothbreathe, and the the dragons in this class are hot head, fierce, and thoughtless we have the baby nightmare, the fireworm queen, the hobble grunt, the monsterous nightmare, the red death, the terrible terror, and the that you know the names you need to know the TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. night fury

species: Night fury  
>class: Strike<br>attack: 15  
>speed: 20<br>armor: 18  
>firepower: 14<br>shot limit: 6  
>venom: 0<br>jaw strength:6  
>stealth: 18<br>about: Once thought of as the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself," night furies has proven to be much more of a giant, winged pussycat than the stuff of nightmares. playful, inquisitive , and intelligent. they are extremely protective of who ever earns there trust, and will stop at nothing to guard them from all harm. they command respect from dragons and humans alike.  
>height: around 6 feet tall<br>personality: loyal and empathic with boundless, puppy-like energy.  
>fire type: acetyleneoxygen shaped charges  
>hidden abilities: night furies also possesses an echolocation sense not unlike radar or sonar. when flying through dark or cramped environments, night furies issues a plasma blast in all directions. when the plasma bounces off the nearby terrain and returns to the night fury, it gives it an incredibly accurate reading of his surroundings.<p> 


	3. skrill

species: Skrill  
>class: Strike<br>attack: 14  
>speed: 1119  
>armor: 10<br>firepower: 12  
>shot limit:4<br>venom: 0  
>jaw strength : 5<br>stealth:18  
>about: one of the most mysterious and feared species in the book of dragons, the skrill is aggressive, powerful and nearly untrainable. skrills do not breathe fire. instead, they channel lightning down their metallic spines, firing it from their mouths in a shower of destructive blast. they can also store this electrical power in their bodies and release it later on. because of this unique firepower, skrills tend to gravitate upwards stormy weather. if you find yourself flying through a thunderstorm , watch out! skrills are also tough. they can take a lot of damage in battle, and give as good as they get. however, the skrill has one weakness...it cannot fire its lightning from the water. force a skrill into the ocean, and it loses the upper hand.<br>height: around 5 feet  
>personality: belligerent and as unpredictable as lightning strikes<br>fire type: summons lightning  
>hidden abilities: they can hibernate in icy glaciers for decades at a time, and emerge as fierce as the day they were frozen.<p> 


	4. baby nadder

species: deadly nadder  
>class: tracker<br>attack: 4  
>speed: 4<br>armor: 4  
>firepower: 6<br>shot limit: 6  
>venom: 4<br>jaw strength : 3  
>stealth: 5<br>about: much like their adult counterparts, baby deadly nadders are as beautiful as they are deadly with their tropical colorations. hatching from spiked eggs, baby nadders are notable for their spryness and alert senses, as well as their ability to fly a bit sooner than other hatchlings, such as baby gronckles or baby zipplebacks. baby nadders tend to flock around their mothers for protection and nourishment (usually in the form of regurgitated fish) and only start to strike out on their own once they reach maturity in their broad wing stage  
>height: about 1 feet<br>personality: quick, curious, and prone to temper-tantrums-like the toddlers of the dragon world  
>fire type: like adult nadders, magnesium<br>hidden abilities: deadly nadders young and old have a remarkable sense of smell, hence their revised designation in the tracker class. while the full range of this olfactory ability has yet to be fully explored, nadders have been known to sniff out a berserker spy from one-hundred feet away!


	5. rumblehorn

species: rumble horn  
>class: tracker<br>attack: 11  
>speed: 7<br>armor: 12  
>firepower: 11<br>shot limit: 4  
>venom: 0<br>jaw strength : 5  
>about: rumble horns are part of a previously undiscovered class-tracker class, being that they are the bloodhounds of can find anything on a scent. rumble horns look like a truffle pig mixed with a rhino, but much bigger. they have the chitinous green-red iridescent coloring and surfacing of a scarb beetle and keeps his battle axe-shaped muzzle in the dirt, sniffing things out.<br>height: about 5 feet  
>personality: doggedly determined when they have a scent<br>fire type: expels long-range fire "missiles"  
>hidden abilities :rhino like battering ram head<p> 


End file.
